


Lovely

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Autumn, Babies, Craft Show, Crafts, Domestic Fluff, Fall Fair, Fluff, Loving Harry, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Stressed Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, its a fucking craft show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to the fall craft show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh! Oh, Harry look at this!"Louis said drawing my attention towards the little dress he was holding up. I should've known it would be a bad idea letting him drag me to a craft show.

"Babe, Lynn is almost three. She can't fit into little things like that."I told him and he pouted at me.

"Well, we're going to have more." 

"The next one might be a boy."I argued.

"With my family's history, it'll be a girl. Even if it is a boy, he'll be omega, like me."Louis laughed half heartedly. He'd been poked and teased mercilessly in high school and not all of it had worn off.

"Omega would be fine with me."I told him."Obviously, I have nothing against male omegas. I mated and married one."Louis smiled and squeezed my cheeks affectionately.

"I know you did. Oh, what about this one? This one is Lynn's size."He squealed picking up another dress, this time in a size that would fit our daughter. I had to admit, it was cute. Our daughter's favourite colour is green and the dress was short sleeved, green and it had a crowned frog embroidered on the one corner.

"Does she really need it?"I asked him."Or do you want her to need it?" 

"Am I not allowed to spoil my daughter? I birthed her so I could dress her up in pretty things can you just let me Harry?"Louis scowled reaching around into my pocket and grabbing my wallet.

"Louis, that's not funny come back."I said running after him, but the boy was quick. He was shoving my wallet and a bag at me when I got there.

"She'll love her Dads even more now."He said sweetly, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his hand into my jacket. He yanked me downwards and placed a loud kiss on my cheek.

"How long have you two been together?"The cashier asked, throwing her dyed blue hair back.

"Five years."Louis quipped grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I stumbled behind him and looked from him to the bag in my hand.

"She already has a bigger wardrobe than us both combined."I stated, trying to sound annoyed which was hard since he was swinging our clasped hands back and forth as we walked forward through the crowd.

"She'll share with her sister later."He replied stopping to look at a sign that was hanging outside the one booth."This is cute." 

"What if our next one is a boy?"He turned to me and sighed.

"I know you have your heart set on a son, but I'm about 90% sure my body is incapable of giving you that. Sorry babe."Louis replied patting my chest a few times.

"It's not even you who decides the gender Lou, that's me."He scoffed, pulling out the dress again and holding it out in front of him.

"Can't you just see it love. Lynn running around the park in this. She has her little black shoes on and her hair is braided all cute."I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to make you take it back Lou, fuck."He placed it back in the bag before pulling me into a jewellery tent.

"Oh, don't you think my Mum would love this?"He asked holding up a necklace."We could buy your Mum, my Mum and your sister necklaces here." 

"For what exactly?"I replied.

"For Christmas!"He said, his fingers nimbly shifting through the racks of shiny metal.

"Except that we already bought our Mums Christmas presents."I told him, taking the necklaces from him and putting them back.

"What about your sister?"I picked the one back up again.

"There, now go."I said picking a twenty out of my wallet and handing it to him."That's it though Lou, we're not buying anymore craft show junk."He scoffed at me and bought the necklace.

"This place is special, you know."He told me as we walked down the rows of white, plastic rents filled to the brim with homemade knickknacks."The first time we came here I was five months pregnant with Lynn and we bought her a baby blanket here." 

"I remember."I assured him giving his hand a squeeze.

"I thought this was an appropriate place to do what I'm about to do."I looked down at him and cocked my head to the side.

"We need to go buy another baby blanket."He explained."I'm pregnant, again!"I stopped, spun on my heel and looked at him. My eyes scanned his body and yeah, he'd put on some weight, not that I would ever tell him that. I'd had a hunch, because this wasn't soft weight. I'd been able to feel a hardish lump beneath my arm for a month now.

"Are you fucking serious Lou?" 

"Yes, I'm fucking serious, smell me!"I bent my head to his neck and found the faint scent of pregnancy there."I'm three months."He whispered.

"Holy shit."I whispered."I'm going to be a Dad, again."I kissed him as he laughed.

"So, about that baby blanket."Louis asked winding the strings of my sweater around his fingers.

"Of course, lead the way."I rubbed my nose against his in a sign of affection only mated couples really express. I loved him. He was ridiculous, demanding and stubborn, but I loved him. I loved the way he kissed me. I loved the way he laughed. I loved his smile and his ass. God, his ass is the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I loved the way he loved our daughter. I loved the way he looked at me, like I was a star, when in reality he was an entire galaxy. I loved his hair, his lips, his eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, but most importantly I love the way he loves me. I loved the way he'd watch me trip over my own feet with such adoration. I loved how he just gives my chest a pat and laughs whenever I do something incredibly dumb. I loved him. I love him.

"Which colour Harry, green or yellow?"He asked snapping me back into the present.

"Whichever you like."I replied. He held them up and sighed.

"I like the green, Lynn's is yellow." 

"Green it is."He walked up to the register and handed her the blanket.

"We're having a baby."He told her.

"How lovely."She replied.

"Yeah, lovely."I leaned down and kissed him quickly."Very lovely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do with four kids and a stubborn Omega?

Louis had always been high strung, easily stressed and loud. These three things did not always mesh well. Especially when he wanted such a huge family. We went from one child, our little Lynn, to four when he managed to carry triplets to term. Although both of us were overjoyed with all three of our new additions, my poor omega seemed to continuously walk the line between overly stressed and losing it.

"Come on Lou, let me take the time off and help you." 

"I'm fine Harry."Louis insisted while having our son, Leon, laid over his shoulder, burping him, and our daughters swinging in a baby swing. I was partially right when I said it might be a boy, we just got two girls as well.

"No, you're not Lou."I insisted."You're stressed and tired. You need help." 

"I can do it by myself. How am I supposed to be a good Dad if I can't take care of my own babies!"He hissed groaning when Pearl started to cry. I waited for it, and it happened, Ruby joined her sister in her wails. I lifted Pearl into my arms and felt her cuddle into my neck.

"Sit down Lou, you can hold two if you sit down."I assured him. He sat carefully and placed Pearl in his arms.

"Oh no, Ruby what's wrong?"I asked picking her up and hugging her to my chest. I felt her little hands trying to grab ahold of my shirt. Louis looked ready to cry.

"Is it bad that I wish I wasn't so damn fertile. Seems like all you have to do is look at me and I'm pregnant."Louis whispered and I knew it was just him being dramatic.

"I'm going to ask for a few weeks off so I can help you. You need help."I assured him and he nodded. I watched him lean his head back and sigh with his eyes closed. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. I hated seeing him so tired.

"Daddy?"I turned to see Lynn standing there."Can you put on Princess and the Frog for me?"She asked and I nodded taking Ruby with me. She had herself pressed as firmly to me and her weak, month old body could get her.

"I love you Daddy."She said as I pushed play on the DVD.

"I love you too Lynn." 

"Is other Daddy OK?"She asked.

"Yes, Dad is fine. He's just tired because of the new babies."She nodded and then the screen caught her attention. We were lucky she'd turned out to be as easy going as I was and not like Louis. When I got back out my husband had fallen asleep on the couch with Pearl and Leon on his chest. I sat down carefully beside him and stooped to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Louis."I whispered.

 

"Harry! Why didn't you wake me up?"Louis screeched when he finally roused from his nap on the couch.

"You didn't need to wake up Lou, I had everything under control."I told him, calmly rubbing circles into his lower back. I stirred the pot of pasta I had on the stove and let him lean into me.

"Harry."He whined."I want to be a housewife, why can't I do that?" 

"You just weren't cut out for it, and that's OK."I told him bending to kiss his forehead."I still love you."He laughed as I heard Lynn coming down the hall.

"Dad! You're awake!"She squealed jumping into his arms when he kneeled down to catch her.

"Yes I am! What did you and Daddy do while I was asleep?"She giggled.

"I drew you a picture, it's on the fridge."He looked over at the scrawl of crayon across snow white paper that was neatly stuck to our fridge.

"Oh it's beautiful."Louis gasped giving her a squeeze."Thank you."She wiggled out of his grasp and went back to her movie.

"She was fine and the triplets are also fine."I stated and Louis's eyes widened.

"I almost forgot about the triplets. I'm a terrible father I forgot about my own babies."I turned to see him on the brink of years again and sighed.

"OK Lou, you're a lot more tired than I thought you were."I pulled him into my arms and held him for a few minutes, then I had an idea. I pulled down the collar of his shirt and ran my finger over our mark.

"Harry, what are you doing?"Louis asked immediately and I didn't answer. I just pressed gentle kisses down his neck until I got to the bond mark. He sucked in his breath quickly.

"Harry."I placed a kiss on it and whispered in his ear.

"I think you need to take another nap. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."He nodded.

"Yeah OK."I picked him up bridal style and carried him to our room. I placed him in bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

 

I didn't wake him up for dinner when he didn't wake up on his own. He trudged out of bed at 7:40 while I was putting Lynn and the babies to bed.

"Harry."He mumbled, his voice gravelling and slow from sleep.

"Yes darling?"I answered.

"I'm hungry."His arms latched around my waist as I kissed Pearl's forehead before placing her in the crib."We'll get you something to eat."I promised slowly walking out of the room. I heated him up a plate of dinner and led him to the table.

"You're so good to me Harry, what did I ever do to deserve this?"He asked and I shrugged.

"You got me to love you."He snorted as he shoved food into his mouth.

"It wasn't hard. I just acted like myself."He said.

"I know, that's all you had to do."I assured him.

"You're a sap."He groaned and I laughed pulling his finished plate away from him.

"I'm your sap. I always have been." 

"You're not always this sappy." 

"Really?" 

"When you have your tongue down my throat and your dick in my ass you're actually pretty rough."I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing loud enough to wake up our babies.

"Well, that's different."I explained, trying really hard to not laugh. He shrugged.

"You're a wonderful alpha, Harry." 

"You're a wonderful omega, Louis."He sighed.

"Am I? I mean, I can't even take care of my own kids by myself." 

"You have three, month old babies Louis, anyone would need help."I replied. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Those kids always told me I would be a shit father."It was almost inaudible, but I heard it.

"Louis."I sighed."Don't say things like that. They're worthless and don't know what they're talking about." 

"You tell me that a lot Harry, but I always find myself focusing in on being 14 and scared I was never going to feel loved."He started to cry and I pulled him into my arms. I let him work it out for a few minutes before commenting.

"You're not 14 anymore Lou, and you've got me. I love you."He sniffed as those big tears of his came to a stop.

"I love you too Harry."I smiled and pulled him to bed. The dirty plate on the table could wait. I placed him in bed again and stripped down to my boxers. I crawled in beside him and wrapped myself around his little frame.

"You know who else loves you?" 

"Who?"He asked.

"Our babies."He chuckled and we drifted to sleep. It barely felt like a second before I heard loud cries echoing through the monitor. I looked at our clock to find it was currently 11:20PM and we'd been asleep for three hours. Louis laughed and rolled out of my embrace.

"They're crying."He said simply stretching upwards and padding down the hall. He brought two at once and then went back for the third. All three of the lying on our bed as Louis prepared the bottles was absolutely precious.

"Here you are Pearl."I cooed popping the bottle into her mouth. Louis fed Ruby and Leon wiggled on the blanket between us. Louis sighed and leaned against me.

"They're so demanding."He whispered as Ruby sucked back the last drops. Louis patted her back twice before she let out a burp. I barely got Pearl over my shoulder before she was burping in my ear. Louis held Leon while he fed him. I slipped in behind him after placing our daughters in the space between his legs. I sat with my legs stretched out around him and my chin on his shoulder.

"Harry."He cooed."Leon is looking at you."I looked down at the blue eyed babe and smiled.

"Hey Leon, I'm your Daddy and I love you so much."I rubbed my thumb against his soft, chubby cheek and Louis couldn't stop smiling. He just kept looking at me as he drifted to sleep in my mate's arms.

"Aren't they just a lovely bunch?"Louis cooed looking down at our sleeping children.

"Yeah, lovely."I answered.


End file.
